Thalia Violetta Carlisle
Biography Early Life Thalia was born in Rome, Italy and moved to America when she was 12 years old. Her father was transferred to San Fransisco, California permanently. She currently resides in Marinwood, California. She and her family are practicing witches. Thalia believes in living in harmony with all animals and people. She is a vegetarian and considers it bad manners to eat meat in front of animals. She takes her witch craft very seriously, her studies and her love of nature and animals are top priorities in her life. School Life More Information Coming Soon Powers *'Empathy:' A telepathic talent which enables Thalia to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. *'Natural Perception:' Thalia has the ability to “See” and “hear” natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links her with natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her own empathy/shapeshifting. Thalia can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions and even detect “visibly” telepathic communications. Thalia can also see and sometimes talk to ghosts. *'Empathic Metamorph:' A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends. Thalia can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathic ability, Thalia's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Thalia to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. *'Power Duplication:' If she takes on the appearance of another mutant, Thalia can also gain their physical mutant powers. *'Elementalist:' In her true form, Thalia can manipulate, absorb or release elemental energy - this includes earth, fire, water, air and even ether(energy). Thanks to Thalia's empathy, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Thalia can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part the waters of a lake with wave of her hand, or even cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Thalia has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of elemental mutants . Thalia has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself (without a trace of ever having had a hole in it) once Thalia had passed though it (which suggests that Thalia's elemental powers may have a psychokinetic quality). *'Energy Blasts:' Thalia can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. *'Earth Energy Absorption:' Thalia has the ability to draw energy from the earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shape change, generate bio-blasts or fly. *'Flight:' Thalia has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power is unknown. Thalia can apparently support great weights even when flying. *'Environmental Immunity:' Thalia can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' In her true form, Thalia can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting spells. *'Magical Affinity:' Thalia's powers grow more fluid and manageable and stronger while she is in magical realms. *'Reality Warp Resistance:' Because of her shapechanging power, Thalia has some resistance to the reality-warping powers of others. Category:MutantsCategory: RCCrowCategory: Massachusetts Academy